From Mirkwood to McDonalds
by Lavender Kenobi
Summary: A nice bit of fluff, if I do say so. Legolas/OC. Everyone's favorite Mirkwood prince ends up in present day Earth. What will happen to him? *Chapter 2 uploaded* Zoe runs form Lucas!
1. Default Chapter

Now this here is a bit of fluff, that the idea for it came from absolute boredom, and a lack of sleep. I don't expect you all to like this fic, so if you don't like it...don't read it.

I'm just feeling this story out. I'll probably keep posting if I get reviews, and if I don't I know that no one is liking it, and I won't post. So if you like....REVIEW!

From Mirkwood to McDonalds

by: Arianna Demarcus

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?"

As she took what seemed like her millionth order of the day, Zoe thought, _Why again did I leave Middle Earth for this, for taking snobby people's orders in McDonalds drive-thru?_

_To have a life..._

Life in Middle Earth was not all that bad for her. It was just, well, a bore. She spent her whole life sheltered by her mother. Learning how to fight and to shoot a bow, in secret, was a major feat.

Ever since she could remember, Zoe longed to pack her bag, throw on a cloak, and just take off. To ride away from Lothlorien and her overprotective mother, traveling the whole of Middle Earth had been a dream of hers for many a year. But it was very difficult being the daughter of...

"Hey, Zoe!" A voice startled Zoe out of her thoughts. She turned towards the voice, but no one was there.

"Zoe?" There is was again. _Is all my time away form home finally going to my head?_

Then Zoe realized that she had the drive-thru headset on, and that she can communicate with the person wearing the other headset.

"ZOE!" The impatience ringing in the voice.

"What's up, Kayleigh?" Zoe finally replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Geeze, Zoe, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, Kay, I kinda spaced out for a minute there..."

"Thinking about home again?" Zoe explained her unfamiliarity of modern things by saying that she grew up on a farm in Iowa. As unlikely as it seemed that she would be believed, no one really questioned her. Kayleigh was the only person who knew the truth about Zoe, that she really came from a place called Middle Earth.

Yes, I was thinking about home," Zoe sighed. Although Kayleigh knew the truth about her, she could not really understand how she felt sometimes. "I sort of miss it."

Kayleigh giggled. "You miss home or...you miss _him_?" There was no response. Kayleigh could practically see her friend blushing through the headset. As the silence continued, Kay began to wonder. "Zoe? You still with me?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah...I'm here," Zoe replied in a far off voice.

"You _were_ thinking about him, weren't you?"

"Hmmm...no, of course not." Kayleigh could see though her lie, but decided to let it go for now, and change the subject. "So do you still want to go out tonight?" She already knew the answer to her question, but she loved teasing Zoe.

"Hell, yes!" was what Kay heard through the headset.

"Man, Zoe, you've been here, what, a month, and you're already picked up some of my bad habits."

"What bad habits?"

"Well, cursing, for one, and then there's....oh DAMN!"

"What's wrong Kay? Quinn piss you off again?" Quinn was the manager on duty.1

"Hmmm? No, he did something right for a change. You have got to see the hottie that he just hired. They're heading your way, probably getting him a uniform."

Zoe grinned. Kayleigh always did have an eye for guys. "I'll let you know what I think. Quiet for a minute, here they come." She turned the headset volume down so she could talk to the approaching manager.

"Hey there, Zoe! How's it going?"

"Hi, Quinn. I'm doing fine." Zoe glanced behind Quinn, to get a look at the guy that had caught Kayleigh's attention so quickly. He was about six feet tall, with short dark hair, and big brown eyes.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. _I know him...no, it couldn't be..._

"So is everything ok back here?" Quinn inquired about her drive-thru shift.

"F-fine, Quinn." Her eyes not leaving the dark figure behind her manager.

"That's good to hear." Quinn searched the uniform rack for the appropriate size, for his new employee. "This is our new hire. He just moved here. Zoe, meet Lucas Green."

_Legolas?_

End Part One

comments and questions to: warriorwizardgirl@yahoo.com


	2. Chapter 2

My thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really mean a lot to me that people actually like my story, I'm pretty new to the whole 'actually having someone besides my sister read my work' thing. 

Special thanks to Aradi, Iden's Garden, Lady Celeste, Makili, Cookie Monster, Typically Chugging Tea, Celtic Rose, and a real big thanks to Amethyst Serenity(b.t.w. read her stuff, it's really good...)(and to Amethyst herself...POST MORE!!!)

From Mirkwood to McDonalds

Chapter Two

by: Arianna Demarcus

...Zoe, meet Lucas Green."

_Legolas?_

**************************************

_No....it can't be._

Lucas held out his hand, and looked straight into Zoe's azure eyes. "Nice to meet you, Zoe." He spoke with a soft yet firm and unwavering voice. A voice that sent shivers down Zoe's spine.

Zoe met his gaze, and shook his hand, hesitantly. "Likewise." Her eyes never left his. They stared into each others eyes so intensely, it sparked like electricity running through the room. Luckily, Quinn, being oblivious to the connection between Zoe and Lucas, didn't notice. He busily searched the uniform rack for a minute, and pulled a shirt and a hat with the McDonalds logo on them, and a pair of pants, to match. He handed them to Lucas. "Here you go, Lucas. Now follow me, and I'll get you a nametag. Catch you later, Zoe."

Lucas, still holding Zoe's gaze, took the uniform, and reluctantly broke the stare. "I will see you later, Zoe." He disappeared around the corner, following Quinn.

Zoe was speechless, but thoughts were racing through her head. _Oh my...How did he get here?!...well I know how he got here, same way I did, probably, but...why?..._

Zoe stood there, in shock, until she heard Kayleigh's voice in her ear again. "Zoe? You there?"

"Yeah?.." Zoe's thoughts were still miles away. Or rather they were a few feet away with the dark haired Lucas.

"Well??? Did you see him?" Kayleigh's impatience was legendary.

"Oh I saw him alright."

Kayleigh noticed the tone to Zoe's response. "Zoe, what's wrong?"

"He's...I...I'll tell you at home, okay? Not here over a headset." Zoe didn't want anyone overhearing and thinking the wrong things about her, Kayleigh or Lucas.

"Well, both our shift's are over in a few minutes, so I guess we can talk while we get ready for tonight. Hmmm? Oh, hang on Zoe....Well, Quinn just let me off, so I'll wait for you by the car, ok?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Zoe sat at the drive-thru window, waiting for Sophie, the other manager working, to bring her replacement. A few minutes later, a girl with short dark hair came around the corner. Following her closely was a short, dumpy blond girl.

"Hi, Sophie." Zoe greeted the dark haired girl. "Hi, Debbie."

"Hi, Zoe, give your set to Debbie, and you can go. "

"Gladly!" Zoe removed the headset from her head, and handed it to Debbie. "I'm out of here. See you guys on Monday."

"See ya, Zoe...oh by the way, did you catch a glimpse of the new guy? I know you were back here when he got his uniform."

"I...was taking an order. I didn't see him."

"Too bad, he's already gone. Oh man, he is soooo hot! I'd love to..."

Zoe cut her off. "I've got to go...catch you later." With that Zoe walked off. _Thank goodness he's already gone._

*************

Outside where she waited for Zoe, Kayleigh didn't hear Lucas approach from behind her.

"You are Kayleigh, Zoe's friend, are you not?" 

Kayleigh jumped. "Man, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I am sorry. That was not my intention. I wondered if you know if Zoe will be off soon?"

"I..." Kayleigh's reply was interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. "Hello?...Yeah...Z...I...ok...OK!" She hung up her phone. "Lucas? I have to go. It's kind of an emergency." Kayleigh unlocked her car, got in, and drove off, leaving Lucas staring after her in confusion.

*******************

Kayleigh unlocked the door to the apartment that she shared with Zoe, and stepped inside. Zoe followed her in. "Ok, Zoe, _now_ will you tell me what all this has been about?"

"It's not that big of a deal..." Zoe tried to get away with not explaining her strange behavior.

"Yeah, right! Come on, Zoe. First you freak out over the really hot new guy waiting for you in the parking lot. Then you have me leave him just standing there, and race to the other side of the building, where you climbed out of the drive-thru window, to pick you up. I think that _that_ is a little strange."

"Well..."

"Come on, Zoe, what gives?"

"Ok. You remember me telling you about my home, and how my mother had been _encouraging_ me to marry? I mean, it's not like she was going to force me to marry one that I do not love, but..."

"The pushing and hinting get to you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I did eventually meet this, well, elf who is _really_, as you would put it, hot."

"Yeah, you told me about him. Legolas, right?"

"Yes, Legolas." Zoe sighed, as she continued. "I actually grew to care for him, and he for me, but..."

Kayleigh could see where Zoe was going with her story. "It wasn't enough, was it? You were still restless, weren't you?"

"Yes, that was exactly it. It had nothing to do with him, my mother, or even me. I just wanted a little adventure before I settled down into marriage." Zoe felt slightly liberated in the thought that Kayleigh actually understood how she felt.

"But...what does that have to do with Lucas?"

"Uh..." _How do I say this? I can't really believe it myself._ "Lucas....is....Legolas."

end of part 2


End file.
